Ajuda:Ajuda
Avís molt important: Aquesta FAQ, així com la resta de normes i consells, és de lectura obligatòria, de fonamental importància. No cometis errors per no haver-ho llegit prèviament! Què és ? és un wiki de Detectiu Conan i Màgic Kaito per a tota la comunitat de parla catalana amb les seves variants dialectals. Es compon d'articles suposadament enciclopèdics, només que referits al món de Detectiu Conan i Màgic Kaito. Tothom pot participar. Simplement has de fer clic al botó on diu "Modifica" per modificar els articles ja creats o pots crear-ne de nous. He de registrar-me per poder participar a ? No, però és molt recomanable que ho facis si tens pensat editar de manera regular, ja que així apareixerà el teu nom d'usuari en l'historial d'edició, en lloc de la teva adreça IP i no podrem saber on vius, simplement podrem seguir els teus progressos i donar-te consells o ajudar-te. Registrar-te també et permetrà pujar imatges, votar i editar les poques pàgines amb accés denegat als usuaris no registrats. Ja m'he registrat! Què puc posar al meu perfil? El que et doni la gana. El normal és que posis alguna cosa que tingui a veure amb tu (qui ets i d'on ets, quins articles has creat, en quins wikis has col·laborat, etc.). Què és la discussió? És una pàgina que té qualsevol usuari registrat. En aquesta pàgina, tal com el nom indica, serveix per parlar amb un usuari. Important: Si et parla un usuari a la teva discussió i tu el vols respondre, ho has de fer a la discussió de l'usuari que t'ha parlat! Funcionament de la discussió Suposem que l'usuari (inventat) X et diu a la teva discussió que últimament estàs fent un gran treball i que et felicita. Tu li vols donar les gràcies, què has de fer? # Anar a la discussió de l'usuari X # Fer clic a "Deixa un missatge" # A la part "Tema/Capçalera" és el títol, en aquest cas podria ser "Gràcies". La part de sota és el missatge. # Un cop acabis d'escriure el missatge, clica el botó Fitxer:Signatura.png i t'apareixerà~~~~. Aquests 4 símbols es converteixen en la teva signatura + l'hora del missatge. Pots veure com t'ha quedat clicant a "Mostra una previsualització" # Per últim clica a "Desa la pàgina". Per què mai has de respondre missatges a la teva discussió? Doncs perquè quan respons a la discussió de l'usuari que t'ha parlat, aquest rep un missatge conforme algú li ha deixat un missatge (el típic "You have nous missatges"). En canvi si respons a la teva discussió, l'usuari que t'ha parlat, podria ser que mai veiés el missatge que li has deixat, així que quedaria oblidat per sempre. Recorda això: X t'ho envia a la teva discussió, tu respons a la seva, ell et torna a respondre a la teva, etc. Signatura Una de les parts més importants d'aquest wiki i de qualsevol wiki és la signatura. La signatura serveix per signar (és lògic no?). Hi ha pàgines que s'han de signar, és obligatori signar-les. Aquestes són: * Les pàgines de discussió. És obligatori firmar els missatges que deixis a la discussió d'un altre usuari. Així aquest sap qui li ha deixat el missatge i quan. Hi ha una firma que es posa per defecte. Aquesta es pot canviar per una que t'agradi més, si vols. Si la vols personalitzar fes això: * Ves a Especial:Preferències * A l'apartat Signatura posa la teva nova signatura. Posa la casella "Tractar com a text wiki" (Recomanat) * Ves abaix de tot i clica a "Desa les preferències". Aquí un petit exemple molt recomanat del que pots posar a l'apartat Signatura de l'Especial:Preferències (si t'agrada copia-ho i enganxa-ho tal qual): El Teu Nom (disc.) Com es creen articles nous? Suposem que vols crear un article anomenat: "Gosho Aoyama". Tens tres opcions: * Escrius "Gosho Aoyama" a la caixa que apareix a la portada o l'esquerra de cada pantalla. Et sortirà un missatge dient que "Gosho Aoyama" (en vermell i subratllat) no existeix. Clica a "Gosho Aoyama" i llest. * Si en alguna pàgina veus que apareix "Gosho Aoyama" en vermell i subratllat, clica allà i llest. * També pots fer clic a "Add a page" a la caixa de l'esquerra, tot i és millor un dels passos de dalt. PD: pel que fa a això com existeixen varies traduccions per a un mateix nom o traduccions regionals, és convenient mirar a veure si ja existeix amb un altre nom l'article que vols editar. Com li canvio el títol al meu article? Demana a un administrador que canviï el nom d'un article. Quins criteris he de seguir a l'hora de crear redireccions? Per fer una redirecció: #REDIRECT: Nom de l'article A l'hora de fer una redirecció, tingues només en compte els criteris que farà servir la gent en buscar l'article. Per exemple, si crees un article titulat "Shiho Miyano", no creïs una redirecció que es digui "La nena encongida" perquè ningú ho buscarà per aquest nom, el buscaran per "Ai Haibara" per exemple, pel que es convertiria en una redirecció inútil. No creïs una redirecció amb un nom llarg i correcte que redirigeixi al nom curt ja que es buscarà primer pel nom curt. També tingues en compte que si crees un article i escrius malament el títol, pots redireccionar l'article al nom correcte. Per exemple, si en comptes d'escriure "Shiho" t'equivoques i escrius "Siho" s'ha d'esborrar la forma mal escrita, ja que ningú posarà "Siho" en la caixa de cerca. Això no s'aplica als casos en què falta un accent, ja que existeix la possibilitat que la gent busqui l'article amb o sense accent. Les majúscules en canvi no són un problema. Per a què són les categories? Les categories serveixen per agrupar els articles de temàtica similar, com per exemple els de Plantilles, Protagonistes... És important que quan creïs un article nou que posis en les seves categories corresponents per facilitar la seva localització. Per fer-ho només has de posar Categoria:Nom de la categoria al final de l'article. També pots categoritzar els articles d'una altra persona si veus que el seu autor no ho ha fet. Si creus que cal una nova categoria, pots crear-la, però primer assegureu-vos que no hi hagi alguna categoria similar que puguis utilitzar. Llistat de totes les categories: Especial:Categories Ordre de les Categories Les categories segueixen un ordre, com indica l'esquema següent: 1r: Que són (Objecte, Organització...)/Gènere (Personatge masculí o femení). 2n: Paper (Protagonista, Secundari, Antagonista...). 3r: Ocupació (Detectiu, Assassí, Estudiant...). 4t: Lloc o institució al qual pertanyen (Organització, Comissaria de policia...). : Nota: Després del 4t, es posen totes les demés. De quines altres formes puc col·laborar al wiki? No tot és crear articles nous, podeu corregir, expandir i millorar articles que hagin creat altres persones. Per més idees sobre com millorar articles, visita el Portal Comunitari. Si se t'acudeixen noves idees de com millorar el wiki, pots plantejar-les a la discussió del Portal Comunitari. Algú està grapejant el meu article. Què he de fer? En primer lloc, comptar fins a 10 i observar quin tipus de canvis està fent. La majoria de les vegades es tracta de persones que volen expandir o millorar el que has escrit, amb millor o pitjor fortuna. Si no us agraden les noves aportacions, pots intentar modificar perquè s'integrin millor en la línia del teu article, ningú t'ho impedeix. Esborrar és una altra opció, (pots recuperar la versió anterior), però hauria de ser l'última, ja que aquest wiki és un projecte col·laboratiu i és important intentar aprofitar les aportacions de tots. En cas de tractar-se d'un usuari registrat, a més de comentar en la discussió de l'article, pots demanar-li (amablement) explicacions en la seva Discussió. D'altra banda, si "X" es dedica a esborrar grans blocs del que hi ha escrit o afegir multitud de coses que des de cap punt de vista tenen gràcia i només serveixen per contradir o fer malbé el text, és probable que sigui algun tipus de ressentit o vàndal a qui no li agrada l'article, en aquest cas, et recomanem que reverteixis els canvis i els reportis com indiquem a continuació. En qualsevol cas, no perdis els papers, recorda que tot pot recuperar-se i que aquest és un lloc per divertir-se, no per amargar-se la vida uns als altres. Com veig i recupero una versió anterior de l'article? Puja a la teva màquina del temps i viatja al dia en què la versió que desitges va ser escrita. En cas de no tenir una màquina del temps disponible: Vés a la pàgina, fes clic a "Historial" (a dalt de la pàgina), i feu clic en l'hora i data a la qual voleu revertir la pàgina. Quan hagis seleccionat aquesta versió de la pàgina, veuràs alguna cosa com "(Revisió de 22:19 Ago 15, 2002)" a sota del títol. Nota: L'hora i data podran variar. Verifica que la versió que has seleccionat és la correcta i fes clic a editar, com faries normalment. Important: en cas de vandalisme, assegura't que la versió a què vas a revertir no contingui vandalismes anteriors. Veuràs una alerta que estàs modificant una pàgina antiga. Després de veure l'alerta, grava la pàgina incloent en el quadre de Resum la paraula "Revertit" o, abreujant, "Rv". Abans de fer res, et recomanem que en aquests casos ens ho diguis a un dels administradors. Què és el vandalisme? Els exemples més comuns de vandalisme són el blanqueig d'articles i la introducció d'insults a articles i pàgines d'usuari. Es considera vandalisme a totes aquelles edicions que tenen per objectiu danyar els articles o altres pàgines del wiki. En altres paraules: no tots els canvis que no són del teu gust es consideren vandalisme, sinó només aquells que són clarament malintencionats. En general, immediatament o molt poc després de ser perpetrat, el vandalisme és detectat, revertit i els vàndals són bloquejats. He notat que un altre usuari està vandalitzant. Què puc fer? Estàs segur que es tracta de vandalisme? Segur que no és un grapeig amistós? Bé, llavors millor: Reverteix la pàgina vandalizada a la versió anterior a l'atac vandàlic. (Però i això com es fa?) Deixa'ns el nom d'usuari (o adreça IP). Així els administradors poden prendre les mesures pertinents. Categoria:Ajuda